


Experimento nada certeiro

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Hoje foi mais um dia em que eu errei.
Series: Hetalia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	Experimento nada certeiro

Mal acordei e já penso no meu dia, pois hoje será diferente, hoje eu conseguirei realizar um experimento certeiro com o meu parceiro de magia, Romênia.

Fiz o que todo ser humano faz durante a sua manhã, ou pelo menos a maioria, porém resolvi pegar a minha roupa especial para me sentir preparado desde cedo. Se bem que o alemão não pode me ver com esse traje ou terei problemas, logo farei o possível e o impossível para não ser pego.

Espera um pouco, não preciso passar pelos meus inimigos, pois vejo que há um caminho diferente até Romênia. Ainda bem ou eu estaria perdido.

Dessa vez vou pela Dinamarca, Polônia, República Tcheca, Eslováquia, Hungria e o meu destino final. Isso é ótimo.

Terminei meu café da manhã, agora é pegar os acessórios, ligar a ele e pronto. Espero que eu consiga.

— Estarei indo ai hoje para mais um dia de teste. Já fique com a roupa pronta, em, não quero ter que te aguardar fora da sua casa.

— Certo. — Peguei meu dinheiro, coloquei todos os objetos, somente devo pegar a rota e tudo será feito de forma esplêndida.

Como infelizmente possui o mar entre nós, precisarei de um barco ou nada funcionará, ou seja, terei que desistir dos meus planos.

Chamei pelo telefone um dos meus irmãos, Irlanda do Norte, assim não eu não teria nenhum tipo de empecilho.

— Levo-te à Polônia sem problema algum, mas depois quero ficar mais tempo com você, entendido?

— Obrigado e entendido. — Fui direto a ele, afinal, a distância é bem mais curta do que o meu destino.

Pelo fato de ser muito comum viajar até a Irlanda do Norte, tive sorte. Não demorei quase nada e já estava com ele, um dos meus amores fraternos.

— Por que não pega avião?

— Quero falar com meus amigos durante o percurso, além de que terei comida mais fácil.

— Faz sentido. Boa sorte e me dê um abraço, quero lembrar como é essa sensação.

Fiz o pedido, mas tive que ser rápido ou eu chegaria tarde demais.

Finalmente cheguei às terras dinamarquesas, porém já era de se esperar que ele me atacasse com os seus abraços fortes, além de gritar muito. Antes que eu virasse um deles, corri até minha segunda parada.

Ainda bem que cheguei a Varsóvia, aquela cidade maravilhosa daquele polonês. Pena que ele é tão mimado e chato na maioria das vezes, contudo prefiro conversar a ficar calado diante desse percurso imenso.

No entanto não tive bons resultados com esse país, então precisei sair na mais alta performance. Com isso cheguei à Eslovênia, mas não queria conversar, fazendo-me ir à casa de uma amiga minha de anos.

— Não sabia que viria a Budapeste, senão teria feito mais comida.

— Não precisa se preocupar. E por favor abaixe essa panela, visto que não vim para te irritar, mas sim para chegar à Romênia.

— É hábito, desculpe e boa sorte com essa loucura. —Agradeci e voltei ao meu caminho sem fim.

Sem que eu notasse, já eram terras romenas, portanto poderia descansar um pouco, por mais que pela primeira vez ele estivesse pronto, algo raro.

Entramos no local das magias, no mesmo instante deixei tudo preparado, cada objeto no seu respectivo lugar.

Tudo estava certo, perfeito para o nosso experimento.

Antes de qualquer ato ser realizado, perguntei ao meu assistente o que ele queria, qual era seu desejo naquele momento.

— Orelhas e cauda de gato, além de asas. — Pegamos os ingredientes, colocamos todos juntos e as cores começavam a se formar de forma bela.

Esperamos um pouco e terminamos o feitiço, no entanto algo estava errado! Não havia aparecido nada nele! Ou seja, mais uma vez eu errei, falhei.

— Em quem foi o feitiço? — Comecei a procurar quaisquer provas do meu feito errôneo, até cair na Suíça.

Pensamos se deveríamos interferir logo, contudo demora pelo menos dez minutos para nascer membros novos.

Dito isso resolvemos marcar esse tempo no despertador, assim quando tocar é a hora de irmos à Suíça.

Enquanto precisávamos ficar sem fazer nada, olhei a internet e nada de legal havia ali, deixando-me desanimado.

O que um erro não faz? Sou um idiota mesmo, bem que França sempre diz isso sobre mim e eu sempre neguei, mas ele está certo.

— Eu ouvi um “França está certo?” ou foi engano?

— Como que você veio aqui? — Ele riu da minha cara e na hora me fez pensar na minha lerdeza de hoje.

— Eu te vi na Hungria, então te segui para ver seu caminho e acabou aqui.

— Seu francês nojento, mas sim, eu pensei nisso. — Foi quando o despertador tocou e eu corri com o Romênia até o nosso ponto final.

— Até mais seu inglês idiota.

Nós decidimos que não valeria a pena correr por ser longe, dessa forma fomos lentamente até lá.

Mais uma vez dialoguei com a Hungria, além daquele austríaco chato.

Enfim nos lugares suíços.

— Lie?! — A vontade de gritar diante da fofura era imensa, todavia eu nunca devo ceder a ele ou virarei mais um.

— Então foi culpa sua. Imaginei, mas eu amei isso!

— Fico mais calmo. — Ficamos por lá mesmo, de tal forma que apreciamos a beleza dele com gosto.


End file.
